The present invention is directed to floating breakwater devices and in particular breakwater devices which attenuate the destructive forces of waves and reflect a portion of the kinetic energy of an attacking wave.
The breakwater device is intended for deployment as a floating wind and boat wake wave attenuator. The breakwater may be deployed on the waters of lakes, bays or oceans for the purpose of providing wave protection for marinas and other small craft harbors.
A body in water has six degrees of freedom or modes of motion including three translatory modes (surge, sway and heave) and three rotational modes (roll, yaw and pitch). For a breakwater device to be effective in blocking the transmission of wave energy, the breakwater is preferably held in a relatively steady upright position. The present invention provides control over three of the modes of motion, namely, surge or movement seaward and leeward, heave or vertical motion, and roll or rocking motion about a longitudinal axis. The remaining modes of motion including sway, pitch and yaw are modified or dampened by the breakwater device.